Jess's Girl
by Jessiesgirl
Summary: Tristan and Jess have been friends since what seems like forever, until hidden feelings over a girl ruins it all..(Summary sucks but read it, this is my first fic so...) Last Chapter Added
1. Now this is interesting

Jess's Girl  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
Hey...this is my first fiction, I hope you like it, this is based off a true  
story between me and my friends, so...  
  
Gwen.  
  
Jessie is a friend,  
  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine.  
  
But lately something's changed  
  
It ain't hard to define.  
  
Jessie's got himself a girl .  
  
And I want to make her mine .  
  
And she's watching him with those eyes .  
  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it.  
  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night.  
  
You know I wish that I had Jessie's Girl  
  
I wish that I had Jessie's Girl  
  
Why can't I find a woman like that  
  
Tristan and Jess had been friends since..well they can't really remember the day they met that's how long they had been friends...guys from two different sides of the track being best friends...I know..your probably thinking what book is she reading this from right? Well this isn't from a  
book...it's true...all of it....you see I'm the girl that messed it all up.  
  
end Pov  
  
Jess was standing in the diner reading... it was another lull and he was waiting for either Rory or Tristan...he was hoping for Rory more though...after  
all Tristan was his best friend...but, he couldn't kiss him.  
  
When he heard the bell over the door jingle, he didn't look up but then he  
heard his girlfriend and best friends voice.  
  
"Tristan! You kissed her right in the hall! You deserve a detention!"  
  
"Yea...I know but like I explained to the teacher she's playing Juliet in  
the school play...she's never been kissed so I helped her out."  
  
He put on his trademark smirk, although it didn't work on her, she was used  
to it.  
  
Jess walked out from behind the counter and slid his arm around Rory's waist when Tristan saw that he kind of sighed, sat down, then he finally  
spoke.  
  
"I still don't see why I got a detention!"  
  
"I think that was very 'nice' of you Tristan...Rory's a girl she doesn't  
understand."  
  
"Ha! I may be a girl but I control if you get any kind of pleasure from me  
in the next few weeks."  
  
She smirked and walked behind the counter and started pouring her coffee  
cup  
  
"Ror...you...you know I just playin right?"  
  
Jess said nervously.  
  
"Oh no babe...you just lost all pleasures for the rest of the week."  
  
"Oh you got slammed!"  
  
Tristan yelled.  
  
"So... what were you saying about...what was it? 'She's a girl she doesn't  
understand?"  
  
Rory said with a smirk.  
  
"Ror..You're not just a girl...you satin in high heels."  
  
Jess said smirking as he leaned over the counter.  
  
"GOOD BOY!"  
  
She yelled and walked from behind the counter.  
  
"Oh... I did well and get no treat?  
  
"No..nothing for this week"  
  
"Uh! A dog even gets a cookie!"  
  
"Well..babe if you want a treat I'm sure Luke has some in the back"  
  
Tristan was just sitting silent at the table watching the too battle it  
out.  
  
"Guys...I'm gonna go ok? Long drive."  
  
"Okay Tristan see ya later my friend"  
  
Jess said sliding his arm around Rory again.  
  
"Remember you're picking me up tomorrow!"  
  
Tristan looked back at Rory with a smile.  
  
"I could never forget you Ror."  
  
She smiled at him thinking it was joke.  
  
Next Day  
  
It was after class, Tristan was working out in the gym and Rory was on the balance beam, she hated it but if she didn't get it down pat, she would fail. When she went to do the turn around she slipped and fell, she hit her head on the bar on the way down then banged her ankle on the stand  
of the beam.  
  
Gym  
  
All Tristan heard was a scream and he dropped the weight and ran out. He saw was Rory fall, he ran over to her and pulled her up to  
him.  
  
"Rory! Rory...wake up Rory."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Tristan pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
Hospital  
  
Jess was standing over Rory's bed, Tristan and Lorelei were getting coffee.  
  
"Rory...it's me."  
  
Jess said and leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
Was all Rory said and she went back to sleep.  
  
Jess stood up...Now this was interesting..  
  
:::  
  
AN:Tell me what cha think! 


	2. You dont have too

Jess's Girl  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply.  
  
An: Oh my gosh! I'm happy you like this fiction, it's easy to write! So  
keep reviewing and thank you for all your reviews.  
  
Gwen  
  
::::  
  
It was a week after Rory fell off the balance beam, her ankle was deeply  
bruised but she can walk but she kinda limps when she does.  
  
Rory was standing at her locker trying to get it open.  
  
"Please, I'm begging you, open for once...."  
  
She tried again...No luck.  
  
"I won't yell at you for a week if you open..."  
  
She tried it again and nothing.  
  
"I'm really beginning to hate you."  
  
She heard someone laugh behind her so she spun around.  
  
"God Tristan I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!"  
  
"Didn't mean to ruin your nice conversation with your locker...."  
  
Rory slapped him in the arm  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Well, it was a one sided conversation, I promised, he refused..."  
  
Tristan leaned over her and put in her combination and it opened.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
Tristan smirks.  
  
"It knows it's king."  
  
Rory narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself."  
  
Rory turned around and started pulling stuff out of her locker, Tristan inspected the inside of it, there were pictures of her, Jess, and him. He  
shook his head and looked back at her.  
  
"You coming over to my house tonight right?"  
  
Rory turned and responded.  
  
"Yes, help you study until 7:00 then Jess comes over for a movie night, he  
either drives me home, or I stay over with you and help your sister  
study...."  
  
"You're like a walking, talking palm pilot...."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I know"  
  
She turned and shut her locker.  
  
"Well, your friends are probably missing their king, you better go sit with  
them, I'm about to go get lunch too, just wanted to switch books, like  
usual..."  
  
"Eat with me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come eat lunch with me.."  
  
"Tristan, you're my boyfriend's best friend....you don't have to be nice to  
me..."  
  
Rory said looking down...  
  
"You think I'm nice to you just because you and Jess are dating?"  
  
"Well, sometimes....."  
  
Tristan shook his head, turned around, and walked away. Rory watched him  
walk away, she sighed and slid down the lockers.  
  
"Ah shit...."

:::After School::  
  
Rory was helping Tristan study but he had went downstairs to get himself something to drink. She had never really been in his room before, it was huge. She heard the door open and she looked up. Tristan was holding two  
drinks.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Well I had to, you are my best friends girlfriend..."  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
"Mary..."  
  
"Oh so it's back to that again?"  
  
"I don't know Mary you tell me."  
  
He said and slammed his coke down on his desk causing Rory to jump and then  
he stood up.  
  
"You know was kills me though?"  
  
He ask looking down at her.  
  
"Wha....what's that?"  
  
This was the first time in the whole time she's known Tristan that she was actually scared of him, the look in his eyes was what was scaring her, he  
looked like he hated her.  
  
"The fact that....I've done everything I can to make you feel comfortable  
around me, and you think that I'm doing it because I have to!"  
  
He looked down at her she looked like a child that had just been scolded by her mother. Until something switched in her eyes, all the innocence seemed  
to fade and a cloud of anger filled them. She stood up and glared.  
  
"Well, when it involves someone as idiotic and stupid as you....you think of girls as trophy's and games, I know you do so don't deny it! Think of how  
you treated me before you found out about Jess and I...."  
  
"I didn't know you then."  
  
He whispers.

"What?"  
  
He looks at her again.  
  
"I didn't know you then...."  
  
"Oh so know it's changed just because you actually know my name, or that your actually know a little bit about me, tell me why things have changed  
Tristan please...just enlighten me just a little!"  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't okay!"  
  
He yells and walks over to his window looked down.  
  
"Well tell Jess that I'm sorry but I won't be here tonight, I leave it to  
you to tell him why."  
  
She grabbed her jacket and walked out, she knew her grandparents were only  
a few blocks away, she could walk to them, then they would have their  
driver drive her home. Just as she walked out of the Dugrey mansion, it started to rain. She looked up at the sky, well at least when she cries no  
one can tell.....


	3. 3 Years Ago

Jess's Girl  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
::::  
  
::::Monday::::  
  
Rory fought with her locker to open it and when she did, the pictures made her want to go insane. She pulled them all out, ripped Tristan out of all of them, and threw them on the ground. Jess told her that Tristan seemed like he did not care at all about what happened and that went through Rory like a knife. She heard the sound of expensive shoes walking down the hall;  
she didn't even have to see the girls too know who they were.  
  
"Summer, Jolene, and Brittney, I'm actually surprised it took you so long  
to come and talk to me."  
  
She said and shut her locker; she turned to look at them.  
  
"Look you little scum of the earth we have had it up to here with you..."  
  
Rory looked at them and crossed her arms.  
  
"What, you think Tristan can't handle me himself so you think you have to  
protect him?"  
  
"Well...no...we just...Oh god Gilmore your such a bitch."  
  
They turned and walked away, Rory just turned back to her locker and let  
her head drop into it.  
  
"Such a beautiful day..."  
  
She said and picked up her bag, she walked towards her next class, on the  
way she walked past Tristan, he was surrounded by his friends and had a  
girl on his arm, he stared at her but she just looked down.  
  
:::Class:::  
  
The teacher was going on and on about something, Rory wasn't paying  
attention. Her eyes drifted over to the windows and saw Lane, Dave, and Jess standing outside the window waving and trying to get her attention,  
they motioned for her to come out side, she turned back to the teacher.  
  
"Mrs. Morris, can I please be excused, I'm not feeling well."  
  
The teacher arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Okay Mrs. Gilmore. Go to the office."  
  
Rory stood up and walked out, she smiled and ran out to the stairs of the  
school.  
  
"What in the heck are ya'll doing here?"  
  
Lane looked and smiled at her.  
  
"Well, we figured you needed a day off."  
  
"Uh, why?"  
  
"Because, everything that's going on."  
  
Jess said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"My mom would kill me."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"It was partly her idea..."  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"Okay, where we going?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of Argosy?"  
  
Jess asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
:::New York::  
  
Rory stood in front of the massive book store....now this was great..  
  
:::: 4 days later:::  
  
Rory walked out of her last class late, the teacher wanted to talk to her about something, she asked her about what happened on Monday with her not  
coming to her class.  
  
She thought the school was empty, she crossed her arms and looked down as she walked, not looking where she was going she ran right into someone. She  
looked up, of course, Tristan.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
Rory tried to sound as cold as possible, but it wasn't working.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
He said looking down to her.  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for."  
  
She said as she walked past him.  
  
"How are you gonna get home?"  
  
She stopped at that point.  
  
"Ah shit the bus!"  
  
She sprinted outside just in time to see the bus drive by.  
  
"Need a ride?"  
  
She turned to Tristan holding up his keys with his other hand in his  
pocket. She glared.  
  
"I'd rather walk..."  
  
Tristan put his hand to his side and smirked.  
  
"You know Tristan, maybe I will forgive you, but not for what you did the  
other night...."  
  
His smirk faded, a frown took its place.  
  
"Yes, I'm talking about 3 years ago, we were both 14, you were in Stars Hallow with three of your friends, Jess wasn't with ya'll he was in the diner so ya'll decided  
to have some fun and wait for him. I remember it perfectly; you were wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Your hair wasn't as long then and your eyes didn't seem so innocent. I was walking down the street  
with a friend from Stars Hallow High, ya'll decide it would be fun to follow us and make crude comments. So ya'll did, I remember one you yelled was something like 'Hey stupid bitc what are you doing out here this time of night' If I remember right. You did that until we got back to my house, we ran inside and my mom threatened ya'll so ya'll ran. You see Tristan, I  
don't forget things easily."  
  
Rory said crossing her arms feeling like she needed to protect herself.  
Tristan to a step closer and Rory stepped back.  
  
"Rory you know I didn't know who you were then."  
  
Rory threw her hands in the air in anger.  
  
'God Tristan do you not get what we've been fighting about the last few days? Well here, let me fill you in. You treat me well because I date your  
best friend!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Then why do you?"  
  
"Because....I just do..."  
  
"That's what I thought"  
  
She turned and started walking towards the road. She pulled out her cell  
phone and dialed her mom's number.  
  
"Hey Mom can you come pick me up please? Yea at School, I kinda missed the  
bus."  
  
Rory hung up her phone and put it in her bag again. Tristan walked up  
behind her and started to put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me Tristan."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"If you're so mad about what happened 3 years ago, then why didn't you tell  
Jess?"  
  
"Because, I hoped maybe you would apologize, but you never did, and by the  
time I had figured you wouldn't I cared about you too much...."  
  
"You what?"  
  
She turned to face him.  
  
"You were my best friend for a while then you started to seem like I was just an option, and not someone you would really want to hang out with. So  
I just forgot about it and left it alone, hoping it would go away."  
  
"I'm sorry...."  
  
Rory looked up at him.  
  
"It's a little to late..."  
  
Just as she said that her mom drove up in the jeep and she turned and got  
in.


	4. Pain, Tears, A Broken Door, Another Girl...

Jess's Girl.  
  
Usual disclaimers apply  
  
An: Hey all, Oh by the way Sara (I-Sometimes-Cry) says hey, she's actually doing a lot better and told me to tell ya'll that she is working on a fan fiction right now, Yay! Lol gotta love her lol. Okay get of the subject of my best friend for a while....Okay someone asked if it was a Trory or a Lit, well, ya'll will find out. This chapter won't be based off of what happened to me, because I don't really want ya'll to know what happened in the end  
because it isn't pretty. So some things in this chapter are real, some  
aren't.  
  
Gwen  
  
::::::  
  
Rory was sitting in the diner all alone with Jess, she was crying and he  
had his arm around her.  
  
"He won't even look at me anymore, I miss him so much. The other day some  
stupid girl came up to me and started asking me all the questions about him, I asked her why she was and she was like 'Well you are his best friend aren't you?' I said no and she was like 'Oh yea, I remember now, he said you got boring.' Or some shit like that, I feel like I lost something....."  
  
Jess looked at her.  
  
"Okay, besides the point that it's a little weird for my girlfriend to talk about how much she misses another guy, him being my best friend or not, I know you miss him but he would never say anything like that about you....."  
  
Rory looked at Jess and smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks...."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
:::Next day:::  
  
Rory woke up 20 minutes early so she could go see Jess at the diner; she got into her uniform, as she looked through the closet for her shoes she  
pulled out Tristan's team Jersey. A memory of that night came back.  
  
:::Flash Back:::  
  
Rory was over at his house helping his little sister study for her test the next day, the studying went into the night and she had to stay over at his  
house.  
  
"I have nothing to sleep in."  
  
She said as Tristan was in digging through a basket of clean unfolded clothes. They were in the laundry room and Rory had just taken a shower and  
snuck in on him.  
  
He jumped and turned to see who it was. There she was, her hair was wet and sticking to her face and she had a towel wrapped around her. He smirked.  
  
"Couldn't wait to get out of those clothes huh Mary?"  
  
She glared then smiled.  
  
"You'd die if I dropped this towel wouldn't you?"  
  
His eye's got big  
  
"Now that would be interesting..."  
  
She smirked and acted as if she was going to drop it.  
  
"Oh come on you got me exited..."  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
He laughed and threw her his jersey.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Keep it"  
  
:::End Flash Back:::  
  
A tear slid down her cheek, god, why was she getting so upset over Tristan?  
It's not as if she liked him as more than a friend.....right??  
  
She shook her head, that wasn't possible.  
  
::; Luke's:::  
  
Rory walked in and saw Jess serving the loads of people.  
  
"Jess you know I love you dearly but if you don't get me some coffee soon  
I'll go Jackie Chan on your ass."  
  
Jess glared at her.  
  
"For once Rory be patient!"  
  
He yelled at her. She sunk down in her seat at his words.  
  
"Sorry...just needed some coffee"  
  
She said looking down  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't drink so much you wouldn't need it..."  
  
She looked at him, his face seemed angry at the world but the way he was glaring seemed as if it only had to deal with her. She looked down again  
and a tear slid down her cheek. Luke walked out and saw her.  
  
"Rory what's wrong?"  
  
He asks with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Was all she said before she got up and ran outside. Just as she did, the  
bus came driving up and she ran into it before anyone could see her.  
  
::School:::  
  
When Rory walked in people were talking and laughing as usual. She walked towards her locker slowly; she looked up just as he walked by. At the sight of him, she broke down crying and ran towards the bathroom. She locked the  
bathroom door so no one could get in.  
  
::: Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self-indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now I know she:  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled::::::  
  
Rory looked at herself in the mirror, pathetic, crying over someone who won't even talk to her and someone who told her she was impatient. Guys are scum, all of them. Not even one's good, look at what her dad did her mom,  
look what Henry did Lane, it was a never ending cycle.  
  
She heard banging on the door and it brought her from her thoughts.  
  
"Rory?! Rory?! You in there? If you don't open up I promise you I will  
break the door down."  
  
His voice caused her to go into tears again.  
  
"Go away Tristan. I don't want to be anywhere near you or anyone. Just  
leave me alone."  
  
She heard him sigh.  
  
"Rory, I promise I will break down this door!"  
  
"Go ahead, cause that will be the only way your gonna get in here!"  
  
She heard him curse under his breath.  
  
She saw the door start jerking and it slammed open. Rory stood there in  
shock. A group of people were standing behind Tristan staring.  
  
"What the hell was that?!"  
  
Rory yelled looking at him.  
  
"That was me breaking the door to get in here like I said I would!"  
  
He yelled out of breath.  
  
"Okay well now that you're in here I'll leave."  
  
She walked towards the door. The group of people had now multiplied. They  
parted so she could walk out and Tristan followed her.  
  
"Please, Rory tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing, I'm happy, can't you see that I'm happy?"  
  
He glared.  
  
"Great, so glad you see I'm happy, you're obviously happy, I can see you are because every week you're getting sex from a different girl, so you must  
be real happy."  
  
She yelled back, the redness of her cheeks from crying and her hair sticking to her wet  
face made her look helpless.  
  
"What am I suppose to do Rory?! One minute you're happy with me, the next  
you look as if you want to kill me!"  
  
He kept stepping closer to her, slowly making her get closer and closer to  
the lockers.  
  
"You're suppose to just leave me alone, I don't want to be around you can't  
you see that?"  
  
He kept getting her to step back, only a few more steps and he could pin  
her against the lockers so she wouldn't run.  
  
"And why don't you wanna be around me Mary?"  
  
"Because, you hurt me..."  
  
Her voice was quiet as her back hit the lockers she realized what he had been doing, it was to late to run though he had one arm by her head and the  
other by her waist so she couldn't get away.  
  
"How do I hurt you?"  
  
He ask his voice was quiet, they didn't even know the whole school was  
standing around watching every move they made.  
  
"You didn't want to be around me..."  
  
He shut his eye's and let his head drop. However, he soon looked back up at  
her.  
  
"You have no idea how much I wanted to be around you...."  
  
"What do you mean? Please explain..."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"You'll know in due time."  
  
He turned and walked away. She slid down the lockers and watched him walk  
away. The crowd slowly broke apart.  
  
:::After School:::  
  
Tristan parked his car outside of Luke's. He saw the lights were off but he didn't care, he knew Jess would be in there, and he really needed to talk  
to him.  
  
He walked to the door and surprisingly it was unlocked, he could tell that Luke wasn't home. He walked up the stairs and when he got to the door, he  
didn't knock. He a Jess had been friends since forever, why should he  
knock.  
  
What he saw on the other side of the door made him wish he had knocked.  
  
There was Jess kissing a girl that defiantly wasn't Rory.  
  
"Jess!"  
  
Tristan yelled and Jess pulled away from the girl.  
  
"Learn how to knock!"  
  
Jess said and got up and pulled Tristan out the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in there?"  
  
Tristan asked, he couldn't believe his best friend could do this to Rory.  
  
"Don't tell Rory..."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
Tristan crossed his arms waiting for an answer from him.  
  
"Because, I'm your best friend, your trust goes to me! Not her, you owe her  
nothing."  
  
Tristan looked at him with surprise.  
  
"How do I not owe her anything?"  
  
"Because, ya'll aren't really friends, you know that and I know that!"  
  
Without even thinking Tristan punched Jess right in the jaw, Jess fell to the floor with a loud thump, the girl ran out and kneeled down near him.  
Tristan just turned and walked away.  
  
:::Gilmore House:::  
  
Rory and Lorelei were sitting on the couch enjoying a movie night when the  
doorbell rang.  
  
"I got it"  
  
Rory said and got up. When she opened the door she was surprised to see  
Tristan standing there.  
  
"Honey, who is it?"  
  
Lorelei yelled.  
  
"Oh, um...Tristan..."  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go upstairs for a little while, ya'll can talk okay?"  
  
"Sure...  
  
Rory heard her mom go upstairs.  
  
"Can we go talk in your room?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Rory shut the door behind him and they walked into her room.  
  
"You might want to sit down..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just cause!"  
  
He snapped at her and she sat down on her bed.  
  
"Sorry....."  
  
He said with a sigh.  
  
"Okay I'm sitting now please tell me."  
  
"Rory, I'm so sorry, I was going up to talk to Jess tonight and I caught  
him with someone...."  
  
"Someone?"  
  
"It looked a lot like Shane...but I'm not too sure."  
  
Rory put her head in her hands but didn't cry.  
  
"You know, I knew this was gonna happen....So I'm going to try not to cry."  
  
Tristan put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well, I better go...."  
  
Rory looked up and grabbed his arm right when he was about to leave.  
  
"No, don't go please stay, I need you right now....."  
  
Tristan's eyes met Rory's pleading ones.  
  
"Please..."  
  
He had a small smile on his face.  
  
"Okay.."  
  
:::::T/B/C::::  
  
AN: I know this was long....but I couldn't stop writing..I hope you like!


	5. Goodbye Too You

Jess's Girl  
  
Usual Disclaimers Apply  
  
AN: Hey sorry it's been so long...I know the last chapter wasn't the best of chapters and that Jess wouldn't do that to Rory...Sorry...this is total AU so  
you know...this chapter really happened to me....so this might be a little  
better than the last.  
  
::::  
  
Lorelei woke up that morning at 7:00 Am, she had woke up early for a good reason...when Rory had ask Tristan to stay with her he ended up staying the night, that wasn't why she woke up so early though...she woke up early cause  
she needed to talk to Tristan.  
  
As she snuck down the stairs, she heard the rain start coming down, when it hit the roof Lorelei jumped, she started to fall but caught herself on the rail.  
  
"Thanks Tony!"  
  
She said and patted the stair rail.  
  
Lorelei finally got to Rory's bedroom and creaked open the door, she smiled as she watched Tristan's eyes open, he leaned over and kissed Rory on the cheek then got out of bed and started walking to the door. Lorelei waited until he got close to the door then she opened it up all the way making Tristan jump. Lorelei leaned in, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him out of the bedroom.  
  
"We need to talk"  
  
Was all she said.  
  
"But I have to get home."  
  
"Just come take a walk with me..."  
  
Tristan arched his eyebrow.  
  
"In the rain?"  
  
"Yes in the rain it's not like you'll melt."  
  
Lorelei said as she grabbed her raincoat.  
  
"But I really need to go home..."  
  
Lorelei turned to him.  
  
"And you can...after you come walk with me..."  
  
Tristan sighed, grabbed his coat off the rack, and walked outside behind  
Lorelei.  
  
Lorelei looked at Tristan as they started walking.  
  
"You love her don't you?"  
  
Tristan just looked down.  
  
"Yea...I mean she's my best friend..."  
  
Lorelei laughed  
  
"I'm not stupid Tristan...."  
  
Tristan looked back up at her.  
  
"Yea...I do..."  
  
"Ha! I knew it"  
  
Lorelei smiled.  
  
"Yea... things are going great and I'm about to lose it all...."  
  
Lorelei looked confused.  
  
"What are you talking about Tristan?"  
  
Tristan looked down then back at Lorelei.  
  
"Well when I went over to Jess's house last night I had to talk to him  
about something but instead I found him with another girl."  
  
"I know...I heard. I spied last night..."  
  
"Right....Well last night what I wanted to talk to him about was....I'm  
moving..."  
  
Lorelei's eye's got big.  
  
"Oh my gosh.....why?"  
  
"Well, my father's business partner's wife is being transferred to Texas.  
So in order to stay in business we have to move..."  
  
Lorelei stood there in shock.  
  
"Well shouldn't you tell Rory?"  
  
Tristan looked up at her.  
  
"Oh no...I don't want to tell her she's been through enough....but don't worry  
I'll figure something out..."  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow....our flight leaves at 1:00."  
  
"So you really do have to go huh?"  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
"Isn't it ironic how it always seems to rain when something bad happens?"  
  
Tristan smirked and nodded.  
  
"Yea it is."  
  
Lorelei looked at him.  
  
"You've been around us so much it's gonna be weird..."  
  
"Yea I know."  
  
"Well I'm gonna miss ya."  
  
Lorelei said and patted him on the shoulder. But he pulled her into a hug.  
  
He turned and walked to his car and got in.  
  
"See ya later kid."  
  
Lorelei smiled and waved.  
  
He smiled and drove off.  
  
Yet even though she said that....she knew it would never happen.

(Later)

When Rory woke up, she got dressed, grabbed Jess's things he gave her and  
walked out.  
  
(Luke's Diner)  
  
When Rory walked in, she didn't see Jess. And when she finally found Luke,  
he looked like he was upset.  
  
"What's wrong Luke? Where's Jess?"  
  
Luke sighed at the sound of Jess's name.  
  
"Well I was hoping you knew..."  
  
Luke said as he picked up plates from the corner table.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Luke sighed again and stopped behind the counter looking at Rory.  
  
"He's gone Rory..."  
  
Rory stood there in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's gone....picked up and left in the middle of the night....but I bet you  
know why."  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"Well I would sorta like to know him being my nephew and all."  
  
This time Rory sighed.  
  
"Last night, Tristan kinda walked in on him with another girl...I guess Jess  
just didn't want to face me with it."  
  
Luke grunted.  
  
"Hmm....I still wish I knew where he was though....But I did bring his stuff  
back...maybe he'll come back for that..."  
  
As Rory said that Luke smiled.  
  
"Yea...you think that."  
  
Rory handed Luke the box of stuff and Luke put it behind the counter.  
  
(Gilmore Home)  
  
Rory walked in the door and saw Lorelei soaking wet at the counter, Rory  
took off her raincoat and put it on the coat rack.  
  
"Hey mom..."  
  
Lorelei looked up and gave her a sad smile.  
  
"Hey sweets..."  
  
"Oh no...who died."  
  
Lorelei laughed.  
  
"Oh...hun no it's not like that...just thinkin.."  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"Good thinkin or shitty thinkin?"  
  
"Shitty thinkin."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Lorelei looked up and said one word.  
  
"Men."  
  
(That night)  
  
"Mom come on, I got all the food ready! And if you don't get down here in  
five seconds I'll turn on the movie without you....one, two, three...."  
  
Lorelei cut off Rory by running down the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming child I'm coming!"  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
"I swear you're satins child."  
  
Rory grinned.  
  
"Ah...so what does that make you?"  
  
"What you mean?"  
  
"Well..if I'm satins child then you are satin."  
  
"Ah to shay!"  
  
Rory laughed and put in the video  
  
"Oh I love this movie!"  
  
Rory yelled as the titles came over the screen.  
  
"Yea, I think 50 First Dates is one of the funniest date movies ever"  
  
Lorelei nodded.  
  
(2 Hours Later)  
  
Lorelei and Rory had somehow gotten on the subject of men...as girls always  
do... Lorelei decided it would be fun to describe the perfect guy.  
  
"Well, he's funny, handsome...has nice hair...like kids of course...nice eyes...and  
a nice ass...not afraid to be himself. Oh and has to be able to cook...and make coffee, he has to have nice conversation...steady job...but he HAS to have  
a nice ass...did I say that already?"  
  
Rory laughed.  
  
"What? That's my dream guy! What's so funny?!"  
  
"Your....your dream guy is....your dream guy is LUKE!"  
  
Lorelei's eyes got big  
  
"IS not!"  
  
"IS too!"  
  
Lorelei glared.  
  
"Hmmm...well maybe....But anyway, I know someone who has an secret admirer..."  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Ah child your tired go to bed.."  
  
Lorelei got up and walked to her room leaving Rory to ponder over what she  
said.  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Rory woke up at 11:30 and saw Lorelei sitting at the end of her bed.  
  
"Mom...what are you doing here?"  
  
She saw Lorelei's sad expression.  
  
"Tristan told me to give you this."  
  
Lorelei handed Rory an envelope and walked out.  
  
Rory was stilled confused over why her mom had such a sad expression on her  
face.  
  
Rory slowly opened up the envelope and pulled out the paper.

"Dear Rory,  
  
By the time you get this it will probably be too late...but don't worry...I want it to be that way, if you don't under stand what I'm saying here it is. I won't be here anymore Rory, I'm moving...and there's nothing I can do about it. My dad's partners wife has been transferred so they moved and in order to keep the business we have to move also....I don't want to tell you where I am going because I don't want there to be any chance that you come after me, especially after what I'm about to tell you..  
  
Rory Gilmore...I love you....and I'm sorry to tell you like this but it was the only way I could think of doing it. Ever since I saw you walk through the door's of Chilton I have loved you...Jess didn't deserve you, I did...and I wanted you too be mine more than you know...you see this is why it all changed....this is why I didn't want to be around you, because it hurt being near you. But even though you know this now I want you to forget everything...move on...don't think about me...make another box like you did when you and Jess first broke up, but this time make sure Lorelei burns it...all of it. Because I realized the only way you can be happy is without me, and even though it hurts me this much to give up on us, I'll do it for you...because I love you that much...I hope you have a good senior year...make sure Paris doesn't blow a gasket or anything too much....I love you....  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Tristan Dugrey."  
  
Tears spilled from Rory's eyes and her hands shook. She dropped the letter  
and looked around...she had to catch his flight.  
  
She got up, got dress and ran out the door to see her mom sitting at the  
table. Before she could even get words out of her mouth, Lorelei spoke.  
  
"His plane leaves at 1:00...It's now 11:40...you might be able to get there in  
time...he's at terminal A26."  
  
Rory grabbed the jeep keys and ran out the door.  
  
(Airport)  
  
Rory finally got to the airport at 12:30 she had went at least 20 miles over the speed limit the whole way there and by the time she got inside it was 12:50. She searched franticly for Terminal A26 and when she found it...it was too late, she saw the back of his blond head walking into the gate, she  
screamed his name but he didn't hear her.  
  
She ran over to the gate just as the door closed, she tried to push past  
the people but they blocked her path...she sighed...it was no use.  
  
Rory turned and walked over to the window and watched as the plane started  
to take off.  
  
::: I've been searchin' deep down in my soul;  
  
words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old,  
  
it feels like I'm starting all over again,  
  
The last three years were just pretend,  
  
and I said...  
  
Goodbye to you,  
  
goodbye to everything that I knew,  
  
You were the one I loved,  
  
the one thing that I tried to hold onto.:::  
  
As Rory cried, she realized that every time he looked at her the feeling she couldn't read in his eyes must have been hurt....oh god how could she  
not see it? He loved her, she loved him it was a never-ending cycle of  
secrets that are so far gone she could never bring them back.  
  
"Goodbye Tristan.....I love you..."  
  
Was all Rory said as she watched the plane fly away....she didn't even get to  
kiss him goodbye....  
  
Then she thought of his cell phone, she had his number. She pulled out her cell and dialed his number but the voice of the phone operator told her his phone has been disconnected.  
  
(Gilmore Home)  
  
As soon as Lorelei saw Rory get out the jeep she knew that she didn't get  
there in time...A few tear slipped from Lorelei's eyes as she pulled her  
daughter into her arms.  
  
"You'll be okay, it's gonna be okay."  
  
Rory pulled away and looked at her mom.  
  
"And the sad thing is the whole time...I loved him too..."  
  
(The End)  
  
An: I decided to go with how it really ended between me and the two  
guys....if you want a sequel I'll make one...just please review...


End file.
